The Wizarding and Elf Worlds Collide
by ProjectMoonlark101
Summary: This is a Harry Potter and KotLC story, and this idea was twinkletoestbh I just used the same idea, different storyline though, also these characters belong to Shannon Messenger and J.K. Rowling. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1:Apparation

**I CANT WAIT FOR KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES #6 and #7! WHY SHANNON, WHY?!**

(Harry's POV)

Harry always forgot how dumb his best friend could be.

"Please side-along apparate Harry! I really want to go to Zonko's!" Rob said.

"Well then go by yourself!" He replied

"I know you want to help me prank Malfoy. He has got the stop putting his broomstick all up in my face. I will seriously SMACK him if he doesn't stop. But at least you have a better one. You know what, I think your broom really needs a polish. Come on I'll pay for it myself, as long as you-"

Harry interrupted him mid-sentence. " I will not apparate with you Ron!"

"Please?! I'll get you free butterbeers for a month whenever you want." Ron gave Harry some really weird puppy dog eyes that totally freaked Harry out.

"Fine whatever. Just stop doing that!"

"Brilliant! Grab my arm!" Ron said with a smile

Harry grabbed his arm and they disappeared and landed in a place that was definitely not Zonko's. "Ron. Where are we?"

"Who are you and how did you get here?" A protected voice said from behind them.

Harry and Ron turned around to face a beautiful blonde girl with brown eyes.

"I could ask you the same question." Harry replied.

"I asked first so tell me now before I search you mind. And trust me, I will do it."

"Alright, alright." Harry said as he glanced back at Ron. He seemed to be in a state of shock."I'm Harry and this is my friend Ron."

Now she seemed to be the one in the state of shock.

She snapped out of it long before Ron and muttered "No no no. I need to hail Alden."

Then she pulled out a silver box and said "Show me Alden."

A man immediately picked up and said "Sophie? Is everything alright?"

"No. I need you to come to Havenfield right now." She replied she must of noticed that I was checking out wherever they were and hung up quickly. Some invisible force pulled me away from a particularly beautiful tree on the top of a hill. "Don't you dare get any where near Calla!" She yelled. Obviously a special tree.

"Wait, Calla? That's a tree." She looked ready to punch me, and also very capable of hurting me. Badly.

"How did you get here?" She asked just as Ron came back from shock, or whatever it was.

"Oh. I, um, apparated us here. Is this a bad place?"

"SOPHIE!" A boy with impossibly teal eyes yelled. He cringed when he got closer."WAIT, WHAT ARE HUMANS DOING AT YOUR HOUSE!"

"Calm down, Fitz." The girl, Sophie, Harry thought, ran over to the boy while keeping a very serious eye on us.

"I have no idea! They just showed up out of no where!" Sophie replied. "Is Alden here?"

Ron's POV

The boy was tall and looked about a year older than the girl. He had dark hair and the girl, the girl was the the most beautiful girl Ron had ever seen. She had brown eyes and long blond hair. She looked about 16 years old.

"No, he sent me to check it out, since he's in a meeting." The boy replied.

"Ok then. How long will it be until the meeting is over?" The girl asked.

"It could last hours, and he has another meeting planned later tonight with Councillor Emery." the boy replied.

"Ok." Was all the girl said. Her eyes where filled with anger and fear.

I **hope you like it! I tried. Review, PLEASE review. Tell me what you think and what I should do! Until next time. (Probably tomorrow) Biiiiiii**


	2. Chapter 2:Wandered

**I hope y'all like this one. Today was awesome, and I got a 100 on my math and science mid-terms (if you don't have to deal with them, you're lucky) and my sister acted like a brat in front of government officials.**

Sophie's POV

The boys that appeared were definitely human. Sophie heard their thoughts the moment they came. Both herself and Fitz had trouble figuring out what to do so they played Base Quest. Harry seemed to be hiding something. She saw faint pieces of red on his forehead, but when she saw he quickly covered them with his bangs.

 _Have you noticed anything off about them, I mean, other than the fact that they're human?_ Sophie transmitted to Fitz. He looked at her and transmitted back. Their hands slipped together because of the rings Fitz bought her. Fitz twisted his wrist just after he replied.

 _Yeah, the Harry one is definetly hiding something._ Sophie shot him a look that said "hey I'm gonna search his mind, k?" Sophie immediately went into his mind and saw many things. So much sadness, and loneliness and anger. So much anger. There was also a pale man, with a very flat nose. And blood, lots of blood.

Sophie gasped. She dropped the vial she was holding. Sophie had been cooking mallowmelt for them to make them feel at home.

"Sophie? Are you ok?" Fitz whispered into her ear. Sophie gave him a slight nod.

"So, Harry. Have you ever read the Harry Potter book series?" Sophie asked. Harry seemed so surprised he almost dropped the cup he was holding.

"No, why?" He replied way to over-protectively.

She found it. He was Harry Potter. How had she not realized that? Harry and Ron. When she was living with humans she had read and reread that series so many times, she lost count.

"Just curious. For some reason you remind me of him... Anyway, the mallowmelt should be ready in 5 minutes." Sophie said. Earlier that day she had invited the two to stay at her place, since Grady and Edaline where gone on some assignment for the weekend. But then Fitz insisted they stay at Everglen. Why were the here? How were they here? How did they find the Lost Cities? So many questions were swirling around in her head, she got completely lost in thought.

"SOPHIE!" Fitz yelled when the timer for the mallowmelt went off.

"Oh, sorry." Sophie mumbled. She could feel her face burn as she got the mallowmelt and gave the boys their first taste of pure goodness.

"So, how is it?" Sophie asked as they took their first bites, Fitz included.

Ron's mouth fell open as soon as the taste sank in.

"Eww! Close your mouth!" Sophie said loudly. He immediately closed his mouth, blushing a bright red.

"Ok. I have a very important question." Sophie said just after Ron mumbled what sounded like a sorry. "How did you get here?"

"Well, I was apparating us to Zonko's Jokeshop, when my mind wandered off and I started thinking about a dream I had." Ron replied. "In the dream I saw a tree just like the one on the hill and I saw you and Fitz, standing over Harry's body. Sophie was crying, and Harry was unconscious. You guys were closing your eyes and holding hands. You looked deep in thought. I tried to move, but was incased in what felt like ice." Ron said.

"You should probably leave the crazy things happening to someone to me." Harry and Sophie said at the same time. Sophie and Harry both blushed.

"You have no idea what crazy is." Sophie said. Harry looked almost offended as he responded.

"You wanna compare?" Harry asked.

Sophie nodded and started out.

"Sure. A man tampered with my DNA, based on alicorns by the way, I was raised by humans, while not being one of them, kid napped after finding out that my best friends' dad forced them to be my friends" Sophie glanced slightly at Fitz but you couldn't tell unless you were observant enough "and my adoptive parents rejecting me. Then I'm apparently the most powerful being ever, having 6 special abilities, if you count being able to heal people's minds. I don't know who my real parents are, by blood, and I am NOT going to share anymore weird details about my life. And yes, there are more, much more." Sophie said. Ron and Harry sat there just staring at her. The silence was deafening until Sophie finally said with a smirk."What? You asked."

"I'm not even gonna try." Harry said smiling.

"Harry I know who you are." Sophie finally said later that day. "You are Harry Potter 'the boy who lived' but you shouldn't worry about people recognizing you here. They probably don't even have the faintest idea what a muggle is."

Harry seemed shocked that she'd excuse him of that, even though it was true. "Fine yes, I am Harry Potter. Can we not talk about it please?" Harry said quietly after a staring contest with Sophie, which he had lost.

Sophie wasn't surprised. Especially after Ron said Zonko's Jokeshop. But still, the dream? What could that mean? Is it real? Ron wouldn't be able to imagine it, obviously. (No offense to Ron) No human would ever be able to imagine it right?

But little did she know, something very strange was going on here...

Dumbledore's POV

"Professor Snape would like to see you." Professor Mcgonagal said to Professor Dumbledore.

"Tel him to come in please." He replied. When Snape came in he continued "Severus I presume this is about the missing Harry and Ron. Have you found anything?" Albus had a feeling that this was either very good or very bad.

"Well, I asked all the boys in their dormitory and Seamus told me that Ron talked about a dream he had last night. Mr. Weasley had dreamed of a boy and girl standing over Mr. Potter's unconscious body while Mr. Weasley seemed frozen into place. The girl had blond hair and brown eyes, and the boy had dark brown hair and teal eyes. I believe that... they might be in... the Lost Cities." Snape's words rang heavily in the air as Albus rummaged through one of his drawers until he pulled out a very old book.

"I enchanted this book to enter a picture and profile of every elf in existence, in the Elven Registry that is." Albums explained with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

He finally found the 16 through 18 section. "Ahh, yes. Here it is. A young girl named Sophie Foster and a boy named Fitz Vacker." That meant Harry and Ron might have just started a war. Oh dear.

 **Sorry guys, I thought I'd have time on Saturday. Oh well, you get it now. Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3:Newsflash

**I'm trying to write as much as I can this Christmas break. Merry/Happy Christmas!**

POV Fitz

What in the world is happening!? Sophie said that the humans just _appeared_ out of no where, but what if she brought them? No, Sophie would never. How could he let that thought even cross his mind? But, if she didn't bring the...how?

"I need to call my dad. I'll be right back." Fitz said after they had some freshly-baked mallowmelt.

"Ok, tell Alden I said hi." Sophie said casually, even though Fitz knew she was really worried and knew he'd be here as soon as he heard that there were _humans_ at Havenfield. What a headache this is bringing.

POV Sophie

"Ok, tell Alden I said hi." As Fitz walked away, she knew he could tell how worried she was. "Ok guys, what do you want to do. We can't play Base Quest anymore, since we need 4 people." They could play a human game. "Ooh, I have an idea." Sophie said and ran up to her room. She looked for A Book of Spells by JK Rowling and a chessboard."Ok, so I have A Book of Spells and a chessboard. Which one of you is better with spells?" And as if they were just asked who had brown hair they looked at each other and Ron said "Harry" as Harry burst into laughter and pointed to himself.

"Ok I realize that was a dumb question, no offense Ron. So, Harry, I looked up the spell when I was around 7 and its, ironically on page 394." Sophie said and with that, all of them started randomly laughing, and Sophie realize that it felt as if they knew each other before then... almost in a dream, or a dream of a dream.

"Just enchant the chess pieces already." Sophie said with the first completely real smile she had had all day.

POV Ron

Sophie's face lights up completely when she smiles. She is so beautiful and nice that I get all tongue-tied around her. She obviously doesn't like me though. I can't believe she asked who was better at spells. "I'll go against Sophie first." Ron said almost without thinking.

"Ok cool." Sophie said "I'll take the white pieces." Just as Ron started to say "I'll take the white ones."

"You can have White if you want." Sophie said and started laying out the black.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled.

"No, it's fine. I can't believe I didn't remember from the books." Sophie said. "Hold on." That was when she ran upstairs for the second time, and the Fitz boy came back and immediately said.

"Where's Sophie?" He said it in a really protective voice.

"She just ran upstairs for something." Harry responded as the door slammed with a loud _bang_.

"Fitz," A man that looked almost exactly like Fitz, just older came inside."Where is Sophie." He said it in a very serious tone that made Ron very nervous.

POV Sophie

"Right here, Alden. Before you get the usual 'we need to talk, _now_ ' face, just know that they didn't even mean to come here. If anyone gets in trouble, it should be me. You know I'm very used to the Council, no matter how bad that probably is." Sophie said quickly, before anyone even had a chance to say anything.

"No one is in trouble, yet. But i assure you there will be a tribunal. So be prepared for that Sophie. And Fitz, you should also prepare for questioning." Alden said and turned to Sophie. He switched to the Enlightened Language and said "I think it'd be best if you explained to the humans, about the tribunal. Also would you contact a close, responsible relative, or fried of theirs. I don't really trust their judgment." Alden said while eying them carefully.

"Hey! Just because they're human, doesn't mean that they're untrustworthy. I was raised by humans too, and considering their backgrounds in the human books about them, they are pretty trustworthy." Sophie said and hesitated before she continued. "I'm sorry. Its just, I _hate_ it when people don't trust humans, only because they're human." She sighed and turned to Harry and Ron. "Come on. I want to show you something." And she led them outside to Verdi's enclosement."What does this look ike to you?"

"An overgrown bird." Was Ron's reply.

"A fluffy dinasour." Harry said in a cute boyish way like he was just joking around. As he responded, Sophie transmitted to Silveny, her alicorn friend. She hadn't seen Siveny for a long time, and this seemed like a good opportunity. _Silveny, come visit. Enter Havenfield when i say "go", ok?_

 _VISIT!_ was Silveny's reply, but Sophie knew she understood.

"This is a T-rex, and this" Sophie said as she walked to an open pasture and transmitted to Silveny _go_ "is Silveny." She appeared with a thunder-clap ad flew down with Greyfell, to land by her side. She immediately got over protective and started bucking in Harry and Ron's direction. "Sorry, she can get overprotective sometimes." Then Sophie came over near her face and transmitted _Friends_ to Silveny. When she did that Silveny calmed and went over to them. "This is the most beautiful creature in the world, but the are the only two, soon to be three, in existence. I found her in the woods and we were looking for a sasquatch. I tracked thoughts to a river, but knew it was too intelligent to be a sasquatch, and was the second alicorn to be found, ever." Sophie told them with a smile. "And this is Greyfell, the first alicorn to ever be found."

Ron and Harry just sat there, staring at the alicorn couple. Harry first came out of the daze and said "So these are the only alicorns...ever?"

"Well, that we know of. There could be more out there, we just haven't found them yet." Sophie said and petted Silveny and Greyfell. "Thank you Silveny, now go before anyone sees you." And Sophie waved as they left. She started to wander to the hill that Ron and Harry had appeared on. "This is more special though. This is Calla." Sophie looked away as her eyes started to water, ever so slightly. "Before you think I'm crazy for naming a tree, this has a story." She sat down under the tree's shade and motioned for them to do the same. "This tree used to be a gnome. She gave me this" Sophie fingered the moonlark pin on her allergy remedy cord "and named me, well, the project. Project Moonlark, was the project where they tampered with my DNA before I was born. That creature you just met, is part of me. In my DNA and she named me the moonlark. There was a disease that was spread into anything plant related, and since gnomes are basically plants the disease spread to them too. My friends and I tried to find a cure, but no one, not even the freak with brown eyes and unicorn DNA could figure it out. Calla sacrificed herself and turned into this magnificent tree. The blossoms have healing properties, so all the gnomes were saved. But I...I want you to understand that nothing in this world is perfect, and there is still possitive even in the worst times." They sat there in silence and Sophie started to cry softly.

After a minute Sophie finally said "Do you to know what moonlarks do?" When they both shook their heads she said "When a moonlark lays its eggs they send them out to sea. Only the strongest survive. They basically abandon their babies, so that they will be strong enough to survive in the faulted world. That's what they did to me. Sent me into a world of humans, so that I could survive this harsh world. But not just survive. To _fix_. It probably sounds like I just want to talk about myself. Anyway, the point is that, everything has a purpose. You guys are here for a reason. I don't know what the reason is yet, but we'll find out soon. Alden wants me to bring one of the more responsible people that are close to you here. So obviously, I chose Hermione. Ron, can you apparate to get her and come back here?"

"I guess I could try." Ron said and disappeared. Sophie just laid back, closed her eyes and started to sob. She forgot about anyone around her and just cried. It was really quiet for a while, until Harry nudged her.

"Sophie, who's that?" Harry asked her as she sat up. A figure in a black cloak with a white eye on the sleeve was walking toward them.

"No... they haven't come in ages." The she did the only thing she could think of. She inflicted. All her pain, all her sadness, all her grief. Because of them. She took out all ther anger on that one figure. Then she lifted him in the air with telekinesis and said "WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME!?" Then slowly lowered the hood. "No."

"What Sophie? Surprised I'm against you. Surprised that I'm tired of you being the best at everything? Well, newsflash I am, so you better get used to it."

 **OOH and the plot thickens, I think Shannon Messenger is kinda rubbing off on my. Anyways, until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4:Distraction

**Today I had to go with my mom when she had a minor surgery. But luckily, I got to stay in the car. I'm so tired and it's 11:06 PM right now. Oh well, whatever.**

POV Sophie

Sophie didn't know how to react to Stina... but why was she surprised? Everyone had told her that Stina was evil so why did it surprise her that she had gone to the Neverseen?

"Stina? How could you? I know you hate me and everyone even slightly friends with me, but this takes your evilness to a whole knew level." Sophie said after a minute.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts...

POV Ron

"Come on Hermione! Do you want to save Harry or not?" Ron said.

"Well of course I want to save Harry but I'm not apparating with you!" Hermione responded "We need to go to Professor Dumbledore about this." And she started walking away. Efforts she went around the corner, she turned back and said "Do you want to save Harry or not?"

When we got to the door Hermione knocked and said "Professor Dumbledore? Ron is back." And immediately the door swung open.

"Come in, come in. I was just about to summon you Hermione. Ron I need you to tell me exactly what happened and where you have been." Professor Dumbledore said and with that, Ron told him everything, starting with apparating. When he had finished, Professor Dumbledore looked very troubled and picked up a book on his desk. He flipped it open and asked "Is this them?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Ron said in a worried tone.

"I need you to let me pull out the memory. But don't worry, it doesn't hurt and you still keep the memory, I just need to see it so I can apparate us there."

"Professor? I'm not sure that's a good idea. I only came back to get Hermione for the triable, or whatever they called it, that Harry and I are facing."

"Yes, I know. I just thought you could use another elf on your side." Dumbledore replied.

"Professor, does that mean... that you are... an elf?" Hermione asked quietly.

With that, Professor Dumbledore told them the grab his hand and concentrate on his hand. Then he pulled out a silver wand with a clear crystal and several facets. "On 3 we go. 1...2...3" and they were gone.

POV Sophie

Sophie heard two thought waves, but saw three people. Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore appeared. But the weirdest thing was that Dumbledore was holding a leaping crystal. She dropped Stina in disgust and yelled for Fitz to come over there.

"Why am I even surprised. She has always been pretty evil." Sophie told Fitz when he came out.

"I'm actually a little shocked, too. What should we do?" Fitz replied after the thought sank in that Stina was part of the Neverseen.

"Can someone call Teirgan while I make sure Stina doesn't hurt anyone?" Sophie asked after a few seconds.

"Ha. Too late." Stina said evilly, but no one understood. Too late? What does that mean. No one else is here. And Stina couldn't have done anything, since she's crumpled on the ground...Oh no.

"Fitz. What if she's just a-" Sophie was cut off by a loud bang and knew she was right. Stina was just a distraction. Just like the party was. That was the Neverseen's style. She turned and saw Ruy standing over Harry's body holding a medler and Harry was just laying there with his eyes open. He looked dead, but he wasn't. Ron didn't know that though.

"What did you just do to Harry?" Ron said.

"Don't worry Ron, he's just stunned." Sophie said and started to inflict on Ruy while Hermione pulled out her wand, pointed at him and said "potrificus totalis"

Ruy fell to the ground with a loud thump as Stina encased Ron in ice with her newly manifested ability as a froster. Again Hermione yelled the spell, a little louder this time though. Then Fintan appeared behind him and started to squeeze Harry's throat with telekinesis. Sophie tried to inflict but the spell wore off Ruy and he put a force field around himself, Harry, and Fintan.

"Fitz I'm going to brainpush. Could you give me a hand?" Sophie said in Fitz's general direction.

"Sure, of course." And then their hands snapped together as Fitz sent her a burst of warm mental energy. Sophie put her hands on her temples and pushed the energy toward the forcefield and it shattered. Fintan looked tired and like he needed to be somewhere so he pulled Ruy into the light of his leaping crystal, and they disappeared. Stina was already gone when they glanced back at where she had been lying. They had left a piece of paper when they leapt and Sophie picked it up as she pretended to tie her shoe.

Dumbledore was standing over Harry and said to Sophie. "You should probably check to see if he's ok. He might have some memory replaying like what happened to Keefe a few years ago."

"How did you...?" Sophie trailed off when she realized she couldn't hear his thoughts. "You're an elf, aren't you?" When Dumbledore stayed quiet Sophie knew the answer. "How can you be a wizard and an elf?" She asked quietly.

"My mother was an elf, and my father was a wizard. It was a forbidden love, so my mother faked her death and threw her registry pendant into the the ocean, where she said she was going swimming. Everyone thought she drowned, and you can find her grave in Wanderling Woods." Dumbledore replied so quietly you could only hear if you really listened. There was obviously more that he wasn't telling but they left it at that.

"There's mallowmelt inside if you want any." Sophie said as she sat down next to Harry.

"Don't mind if I do. Come on Hermione, mallowmelt is one of the finest delicacies of this world." Dumbledore said and led Hermione inside.

"I'm gonna enter Harry's mind to make sure he's fine. Can you start to thaw Ron?" Sophie asked Fitz. He nodded and went over to Ron. Sophie tried to enter Harry's mind but didn't hear r see anything.

"Fitz." Sophie said in a very nervous tone that made Fitz shiver. "I can't hear his thoughts, and I don't see a memory replaying." Fitz ran over.

"What? Wait a second. What if Harry is also an elf-wizard?" Fitz said. There were a lot of doubts, but for now that's all Sophie could believe.

Sophie sat there for a minute more, and then started to cry on Fitz's shoulder. What if Harry was dead? What if it wasn't just the medler shock and his eyes were open when he died? Ugh! Why was she letting herself think like that?

"Fitz, I'm going to see if he has mental blocking." Sophie said in a very calm voice, yet she was still crying. She tried and tried. She tried everything she could think of.

Then Fitz said "What if you have to use a word of trust, like I do when I enter your mind?"

"Fitz, that's BRILLIANT! I'm gonna try." Sophie said with a smile. It took her a minute, but she found one. Moonlark. She knew moonlark was more her, but he trusted that. _Moonlark._ And with that one word, she was in. He was thinking about pain. The pain he was consumed by.

 **And now it's 11:31, anyways hope you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW! I will try to post everyday this Chritmas break. I'm gonna cocntinue writing. Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5:Stop

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been busy with school and I went skiing. Yay! Ok, on to the story**

Sophie's POV

 _Harry?_ She transmitted

 _Hmm? He thought_

 _Harry! Are you alright?_ She asked

 _I'm fine, just let me sleep. My scar never hurts any more, I'm just tired._ Great, he's in a dream

 _Harry! It's Sophie! Please wake up!_ Then she sent him a burst of energy to see if that helped.

He immediatly jerked up and looked around."whathapenwherami?" He said

"Oh thank God! He thought you were dead!" Sophie said

"Yeah, right. You started crying!" Fitz replied quickly.

"Wrong! I was already crying!" Sophie replied just as quickly, then blushed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but where are we, and who are you?" A girl with long and wavy dirty-blonde hair asked.

"My name is Sophie, and this is Fitz. Who are you?" She replied.

"My name is Hermione, and this is Professor Dumbledore. But you still didn't answer my first question." The girl, Hermione, replied.

"You are in the Lost Cities. This is Sophie's house, Havenfield." Fitz answered for Sophie.

The man next to Hermione did look like a professor, and what she had imagined Dumbledore would look like when she read the books.

"How did you get here? I see Dumbledore has a leaping crystal, but that's impossible. And how did you light-leap without an... Oh." Sophie trailed of. "Wait, then is your special ability, and how is someone possibly a wizard and an elf at the same time?"

"Alright. Slow down. I'm an elf-wizard hybrid, my mother gave me a leap master, and the leaping crystal, my ability is a secret, and I don't know the answer to your last question." Dumbledore replied, almost faster then Sophie had spoken herself.

"Come on in, then. Or would you prefer a tour?" Sophie looked around at everyone, and then said "Ok. All in favor of a tour?" Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore all raised there hands. "Tour it is then." So Sophie took everyone around, showed then Verdi, brought Silveny back with Greyefell, then they made mallowmelt again.

- _BING BING-_

"Keefe is calling" and with that Fitz walked outside. Then about 5 seconds later he came back "Keefe is with Biana and Dex. He was wondering if I was home. So they're coming over here."

"Oh, joy!" Sophie said sarcastically "Keefe is going to be so helpful."

"Are you mad that I'm interrupting some Sophitz time, Sophie?" Keefe said.

"I am on the verge of punching you Keefe, and no." Then she transmitted "There is a crisis that rests squarely on my shoulders and I just don't have the patience for you playing 'make Foster blush' today."

"Ok." Keefe said so seriously that it made her suspicious.

"Wait, Sophie, how did you do that? You made Keefe stop." Dex asked

Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Now, who would like to play Base-Quest?" Sophie said. Everyone wanted to play, except for Hermione, who was fascinated with all of the different abilities elves could have. " I'm sitting this one out."

"Foster?" Keefe groaned. "Now I have to try."

She rolled her eyes "Ok, fine. But I get to choose who's on my team first." Everyone agreed so Sophie chose. "I pick Professor Dumbledore, and Biana."

Fitz, Keefe, and Dex were obviously a team then.

"I CALL QUESTING!" Keefe yelled obnoxiously.

"Is he always this crazy?" Hermione asked.

"Well, mostly. But he can be really sensitive at times." Sophie replied. Her mind went back to the time he found out his mother might be dead, and when he went into like a serial killer phase thing, and the window sleepover. Her mind took her back to old times.

"You ok, Foster?" Keefe asked while running away from Biana.

"Hmm." She replied, obviously not listening anymore.

"Sophie? It appears that you haven't explained the game, yet. Would you please?" Dumbledore asked Sophie. She didn't reply though, because she seemed to have gone somewhere else.

"Sophie?" Biana said, also realizing that she was nowhere in sight.

"I'll check inside." Dex ran to Sophie's room, with Keefe and Biana right behind.

"I'll go check in the past- Wait." Ron was staring at the chair Hermione was. "Where's Hermione?"

"What did you mean 'check the past'? Ron?" Fitz asked, but little did he know that Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Sophie were long gone.


	6. Chapter 6:Poof

**I know I used to almost NEVER post, but I'm trying. Please R &R! Hope you like it! **

Sophie woke to the smell of horses and Iggy-breathe.

Before passing out, she remembered that they were about to play Base Quest and then they just... disappeared. Poof.

Her hands were tied behind her and her legs bound in front of her. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were also there, tied up the same ways she was. A man in a black cloak with a white eye symbol on the shoulders.

No. Not them. Anyone but them.

"Please whatever you want just take me, not them." She said, knowing they were going to torture them.

"Oh, Sophie, dear. I would never take anyone just for laughs. I'm doing this for a cause. And quite frankly, you weren't needed here. The Gazelle wanted someone who could transport without jumping off of a cliff, or light leaping. So now we're here." The man she could see more clearly. It was actually a woman. She had sea-blue eyes and dirty-blonde hair. Her cloak was an old Neverseen one and she was wearing an old mask that looked like it used to have beads and sparkles on it. The feather was a faded purple. Like a marti-gras mask. It seemed familiar.

A pin was on this woman's chest. It looked almost like a family crest. Uh uh. Not now. She would have to think about that later.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were still out cold. Harry was starting to stir, though. He mumbled something that sounded like "Cabbage draconus." and jerked awake in an instant.

"What is that smell?" Harry asked. The woman answered very vaguely.

"It's a smell. You don't want to know what it is. I'll just say it has something to do with imps and sewers.

"Why do you have imps here? You don't have Iggy, do you?" Sophie aksed

"Well, what use would he be to the Gazelle?" The woman said

"Who are you?" Hermione was awake and unhappy.

"I am someone one of you knew well. Of course, he or she thinks I'm dead. I'll give you a hint. I used to be loyal to the Black Swan and am a physician." Now the realization was hitting her. It clicked somewhere in her brain where she recognized the mask from.

"Physic? No, they went into your death and I even looked on my Spyball. How could you do this to us. We all missed you so much! Why are you doing this?" Sophie couldn't believe it! Physic was alive! And betraying them with a LOT of Black Swan Secrets.

"Because, Sophie, my eyes were opened. The Gazelle saved me. And now I am repaying her." Physic said and Sophie suddenly went into a deep sleep, where her eyes were opened, too.

 _A woman in a black dress with a black cape that had a white eye on the back said something and Sophie saw why the Neverseen existed._

 _The woman..._

 _Sophie knew her from somewhere._

 _She had ice-blue eyes that she knew, but couldn't quite place._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _No. Not her. Fintan. Brant. Alvar. Anyone but her. It was..._

 **hahaha. Im sure you're all thinking something like "She's not so evil as to leave it there!" and I'm out... but I am... hope you liked it. I'm trying to post at least once every two weeks. Again, please review. I always appreciate it when you do! Ok that's all. Until next time...**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm trying really hard to update every week. I'll let you know in advance if I can't. Here's my new updating schedule!**

 **Sunday- none**

 **Monday- none**

 **Tuesday- KotLC React**

 **Wednesday- The Wizarding and Elf Worlds Collide**

 **Thursday- Universes Unite**

 **Friday- Losing Control**

 **Saturday- none**

 **None means I don't have anything planned**

 **but any day I might post extra.**

 **thanks for reading this if you did!**

 **(armored) PINK PLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!(armored) PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!**

 **So my mom and to go on a business trip to Oregon, and she is staying down the street from the biggest book store IN**

 **THE WORLD! :(========) That's supposed to be a jaw-drop but it doesn't look like it. So anyways, she asks me if I want any books.**

 **Girl.**

 **Seriously.**

 **Is that even a question?**

 **Thats like asking someone if they can breathe!**

 **my answer:**

Moby Dick

Pegasus: The End of Olympus

How to Train Your Dragon

Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard: the Sword of Summer

Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard: the Hammer of Thor

The Book

A Dragon's Guide to the Care and Feeding of Humans

Obsidian

Dragon fire and the Dragon Diaries

And We're Off

The Most Dangerous Place on Earth

Dog Dish of Doom

The Shadow of the Wind

Descent

In the Woods

The Silent Sister

Geek Love

Relic

The Lost Symbol

The 5th Wave

Wolf in White Van

The Secret In Their Eyes

Rebecca

Long Man

Rose Gold

Everything I Never Told You

Gone Girl

The Kind Worth Killing

The Wrath and the Dawn

1st to Die

To Kill a Mockingbird

The Cuckoo's Calling

The Silence of the Lambs

Underground Railroad

The Sympathizer

Black Flags

Stamped from the Beginning

I'm not done btw, it's just that dinner is ready

 **then she says**

Lol! Ok

 **Then I say**

Water for Elephants

Somebody I Used to Know

That's it

I'm down for now

I'll let you know if there are any others

Chronicles of Narnia Series

 **Then she says**

Lol. Ok honey

 **then I say**

Thanks mom

 **then she says**

You have to pick 5

 **(THE HØRRØR! THE HØRRØR!)**

 **then I say**

To Kill a Mockingbird

Geek Love

How To Train Your Dragon

The Silence of the Lambs

Wolf in White Van

That's what I picked

(And it took FOREVER to do so)

 **Then she says**

The first three are ok

But the last two are for when you are older

Pick 2 more. :)

 **then I say**

Somebody I Used To Know

The Shadow of the Wind

 **Sorry, that just annoyed me SOOOOOO much because she asked and I answered then she made me pick and I picked then she refused two and made me pick two more, SO I PICKED TO MORE!**

 **Sorry**

 **Im just mad at my mom.**

 **ok I'm done now.**

 **until next time...**


	8. Chapter 7:Safety

**hey yall. I don't have anything to say except "NIGHTFALL COVER IS ALMOST HERE!" I want it to get here already! This chapter is mainly just what the Gisele said and Fitz and Sophie talking. I got to tired to put who said what, so tell me if you want me to go back and fix it. Hope you like the chapter!**

"NOOOOOO! _ILL NEVER GIVE INTO YOU, YOU MONSTER." Sophie yelled at her capture in the vision she was having. "YOU! YOU USE YOUR OWN_ SON _FOR SOME INSANE PLAN TO DESTROY THE HUMANS! YOURE A TERRIBLE MOTHER, YOU KNOW! LEAVE US ALONE!"_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, darling, but you've kept me away from my son for long enough. He needs to see that this is all for him. Bring him here within the next week, or you'll never get this despicable human friends again." The Gisele laughed evilly. "Goodbye, darling! Remember. Bring him. Or these pests will suffer for your mistake."_

Sophie came back to real life, lying in her bed in Havenfield, safe at home.

She shot up and gasped, immediately regretting that decision.

"Guys! Foster is awake!" A familiar voice yelled. It was Keefe.

"Keefe get out now." She said, without even realizing it.

"You ok? Did you hit your head really hard or something?" He replied, acting like she wasn't kidnapped again.

"GO!" Sophie yelled. Don't go. As much as she hated to do that to Keefe, it was for his safety.

It was for his safety.

Keefe ran out, face red.

He mumbled to their friends "Watch out. Sophie isn't herself."

"Umm... Keefe? Sophie are you ok?" Sophie was on the verge of tears, and when Fitz asked, it all came flooding out.

"Fitz, I need to talk to you. It's a um... Cognate thing." She managed to get out between sobs.

"Ok. But let us know if you need anything." Biana said, pulling Dex out with her.

 _What is it Sophie?_

 _Um.. Gisela is... um... alive. She turned Physic and she tryed tun me away from the Black Swan. I'll just show you._ Sophie transmitted

 _Woah._ Sophie agreed completel to the one word Fitz transmitted

 _I can't tell anyone else yet. That's why I told him to get out. I can't let him be in more danger than he already is. What if Gisela put some sort of tracking on me that tells her everything that's happening and who's with me._ She was turning paranoid, wasnt she?

 _Slow down. I won't let her take Keefe. I can't even say her name after the Betrayals, not even mentally._ Fitz was really angry with Gisela

 _He can't know. I want to tell Biana and Dex, but I'm not sure either would be much help. Biana would most likely want to tell Keefe, and Dex would probabaly want to hack her system._ Sophie thought, knowing Fitz could see her thoughts anyway.

 _You know us all too well. What do you think I want to do?_ Fitz asked

 _I can just look in your thoughts you know._

 _Yes, but you don't cheat._

 _Oh. Did you see that memory?_

 _Yeah, and that's one of the reasons I trust you so much._

 _Why?_

 _Because I know you'd come clean about something like that, or completely different._

 _I think you want to do it because you're angry at her. She betrayed us and you want to get her back, like you wanted to with Alvar._

 _You're right. I don't think we should tell them either, but I don't want to leave them out. And we definetly CANNOT tell Keefe!_

 _I think sleep will help with planning what to do. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight._

 _Alright. Good night Sophie._

 _Bye Fitz._

 _Bye._

 **Thanks for reading and please review. Blah blah blah. The usual what I say. Bye.**

 **(can you tell I'm tired? If you could, good job!)**


	9. Chapter 8:Isloated

**Hey guys. sorry if this isn't Wednesday where ever you are, but it is where I am so... yeah.**

 **I might update a tad bit late this week, because of the ski trip.**

 **Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

"Sophie. _You will give in. It is impossible to resist. If you join me, you'll save hundreds of elvin lives. We could be the most powerful beings in the universe!" The cackling Gazelle urged._

 _"You mean elvin lives. I thought you said you knew me. I would never, not in a million years, hurt the humans that raised me." She replied._

 _"Oh, I never said I knew you. I merely said that I understood you last time we had a little chat. And only two humans really_ raised _you. Just think about the lives at stake here! I'll see you tomorrow..."_

Sophie woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breathe. The preserve was still dark, but for the past few days, Sophie rose hours before the sun.

She put on some black leggings, a golden tunic, and some boots. Visiting Calla at this hour had become routine. Keefe still didn't know about Gisela, and Fitz wasn't really talking to Sophie. Biana and Dex were keeping their distance, too.

Everything was changing. Her friends saw that Sophie wasn't the same. Something about her just cast them away, and even Sophie didn't understand what it was or why it drove them away.

"Hello Calla. I've missed you more and more each day. I hope you don't mind if I just sit under your branches and talk." When her leaves rustled, Sophie sat down and started to talk about her nightmares.

"She keeps coming back. No matter what, since she took them, she won't leave me alone. I have to give her Keefe, but I can't bare to lose him. Not after everthing we've been through." Sophie started to weep into Calla's roots, and stayed like that for hours.

Finally, she sat up and said to Calla "You know what? If she wants another war, she can have one, but I won't be a part of it."

"Be a part of what, Foster?" A voice said behind her.

Sophie didn't even notice Keefe coming up the hill to sit on the other side of Calla.

"Keefe go." Sophie said, on autopilot. The past three days she had been trying to avoid Keefe. How could she live with herself if she took him _back_ to that monster?

"Still don't want to be around me, eh? Well, I wished today would be different. But alas, you still wish to be isolated." Keefe countered dramatically.

"I-I can't Keefe. Please go. And I am not isolated." Sophie couldn't make herself say it again.

"Fine. I'll go." He replied gruffly, getting up and leaving, no longer in the cheerful mood he was always in.

 _Come back._

It started as a faint whisper.

 _Come to me, Keefe. Your mother needs you._

That stopped Keefe in his tracks.

"Foster, stop."

 _It isn't your beloved Sophie, dear. Come to me by Saturday at midnight, or the wizards won't see the sun ever again._

And everything went black.

 **So guys, how was that one? Thanks for reading please review and I'll see y'all later.**

 **Until next time, my stars...**

 **?**


	10. Chapter 9:Gone

"I'm _baaack! And this time, I have company._ " _The wicked elf cackled._

 _"Sophie, get out while you ca-" There were muffled screams... coming from Dex_.

 _"LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE DOESNT DESERVE THIS! DEX RUN!"_

"Sophie? Sophie, wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open, to see a dimpled face hovering over her.

"D-Dex? What happened?"

"Keefe said you blacked out. He left two hours, and said you were screaming my name in your sleep. So, now I'm here." Sophie started to cry as Dex replied. "You ok?"

"Please get Keefe." Sophie said softly. "But don't leave me forever."

He blinked. "Of course. I'll be right back." Dex ran the stairs, two at a time, and glittered away.

When Dex and Keefe came back, Sophie had a speech planned in her brain. In went something like this...

 _'I have something to tell you... shes back, and she wants Keefe. You can't leave, Keefe.'_

Or something like that.

"I have something to tell-or show-you guys." That whole plan fell apart when Fitz, and Biana walked in with Keefe and Dex.

"It's about your mother, Keefe." Sophie saw the glimpse of hurt on his face before he hid it with a smirk.

"She's dead, and you and I both saw it. We all saw it. You sure you're ok, Foster?" He asked like she was going crazy.

"Keefe, don't joke your way out of this like you always do. It's important."

With that, Sophie projected the memories of her meetings with Gisela onto sheets of paper.

Keefe didn't even try to hide his horror and pain.

"I-I have to go." Keefe started to leave, but Sophie used telekinesis to slam the door.

"Keefe, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you-all of you- but I didn't want you guys to go after her. She's-she's different this time. More powerful. I didn't want to lose you." Sophie tried to tell Keefe.

"Let me out Sophie." Keefe never used her first name

"Keefe, ple-"

"Sophie, let me out!" Keefe never, ever used her first name.

"Keefe, let me expla-"

He kicked the door down.

"Goodbye, my friends." He looked straight at Fitz and Dex as he said it. "Goodbye, Mysterious Miss F." That time he stared straight into Sophie's eyes.

The look in them knew what he was planning.

"KEEFE, NOOOOO!"

With that he was gone.

 **Oh.**

 **My.**

 **Gosh.**

 **that went against all of my plans...**

 **Oh, well.**

 **I'll re-plan.**

 **thanks for reading!**

 **please review!**

 **Oh, and guess what?**

 **I actually remembered to revise and stuff this time!**

 **Until next time...**


	11. Chapter 10:Disappeared

**Hey guys. Hope you like the chapter!**

After he left, no one spoke to Sophie.

After he left, the wizards were sent back.

After he left, the wizards stayed at Sophie's house, for no one excepted them. They felt it was their fault he left.

After he left, Sophie couldn't sleep.

After he left, Biana hated Sophie again.

After he left, Dex felt he should go back to Sophie, but decided against it.

After he left, Fitz only talked to Sophie once.

"Sophie?" Fitz walked into her room while Sophie was putting away a text book after 2 long hours of reading.

"F-Fitz? What are you doing here? Am I hallucinating?" Sophie poked his shoulder to make sure he was real. Lately she had been imagining her friends coming to her, then they would leave her.

"I... wanted to ask about that secret you've been keeping. I feel like it's something I deserve to know..." Because you didn't tell everyone else something important last time. His eyes seemed to finish the sentence for him.

"No no. It's none of your concern anymore. That is," she glanced up "unless you still want to be Cognates."

"Just tell me the freaking secret or I'll leave." Fitz grumbled.

"Bye." Sophie couldn't stop herself. She didn't even know if her secret was true anymore.

"Sophie-" Fitz tried but she interrupted.

"DAD, I THINK I NEED YOU TO COME UP HERE!" They heard stomping gradually coming up the stairs.

"Good bye, Sophie Elizabeth Foster. This was my last way out." Fitz stared into her eyes with the same look Keefe had.

"Fitz-" But he was going. At the last possible second she grabbed his arm and yelled "NEVERMIND!"

They disappeared.

After they left, no one was the same.

After the left, all Biana did was sobbed into Dex's shoulder while Dex cryed softly, silently.

After they left, Sophie had disappeared, but they all knew she would come back.

 **This one is a big depressing, in my opinion. So sorry about that. And sorry it's so short today.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review what you think, and suggestions if you have them (I might use them)**

 **Until next time...**


	12. Chapter 11:Away

**Hi guys! My posting schedule is completely off so sorry about that. This week I'll probably post everything a day late, but next week I should be back to normal.**

 **Ok. On to the chapter...**

Sophie found herself in a nice, human house. Fitz was standing next to her.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled, as a pair of hands grabbed hers from behind.

"Ah. This is going exactly as planned. Great work Wonderboy. You really went along with it." A voice said. It was familiar, but then like she had never heard it before.

There was a loud bang and something hard hitting her head.

The next thing she remembered was waking up in a bed. Her old human bed.

It was different though. There were straps holding her down, and a blonde prankster was standing over her.

"Good, good. You're awake." Keefe was way different. His hair was neatly combed, his shirt was tucked in, and his voice. It was proper- no. More dignified. No it was kind of proper.

"What do you want Keefe?" Sophie wriggled in her restraints.

"Oh, Sophie. You know what I want." He turned. "Mother!" Keefe called.

"Sweetheart?" Gisela stuck her head into the doorway.

"Take her." Keefe smiled deviously.

"Of course." She walked in, grabbed my head, and the dreams started.

 _"The more you resist, the more it will hurt. You know I would never hurt you, Sophie."_

 _"MONSTER! LET ME GOOO!"_

She must have inflicted, because the dream stopped abruptly, and Gisela was stumbling backwards.

The straps holding her down had snapped, and there was an open window, curtains flowing. The Stars glowed in the night sky.

Gisela was knocked out on the soft blue carpet.

There was a map of the building lying on the bedside table. Keefe was gone.

This was too easy.

Where are you, Fitz?

She saw Fitz's name in the map.

It was down the hall, on the right.

His light was on.

Sophie pushed the door open slightly, to find him staring at the door.

"Come back with me. Please." She transmitted.

"You know I can't do that, even though I want to." He responded, looking down at his feet. He was sitting on a black roller-chair at a nice black desk, littered with paper. There was a black twin bed. The entire room was black. The only colors were the papers, Fitz, herself, and Mr. Snuggles.

"Fitzroy Avery Vacker. You get over here right now." She was not in the mood.

"Go. Save yourself. It's too late for me." He pushed her out the door, down the stairs, and to the door. One push did all that.

"I can't leave you!" She wasn't losing another friend, wasn't letting the Vackers suffer another family betrayal.

"Yes you can. And you will. Now leave." A clear leaping crystal floated in her direction. Sophie couldn't take it. The wand-like stick fell to the ground, shattering, and waking up everyone there.

The door opened. Sophie walked out, to find herself in a field. There was an ocean-side cliff.

"IM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" She yelled, finding an open window with black curtains. It was opened, and Fitz's head poked out.

"LEAVE NOW!" Fitz nudged her with the door, using telekinesis.

She fell off the edge of the cliff, tumbling down to the ocean.

At the last possible second, she teleported to Alluveture, which was abandoned by everyone. The Neverseen left it, since there was nothing of importance ther. The Black Swan had left it, since the Neverseen had a way to get there now.

Her safe place.

Her escape.

Her way to run away.

 **Woah. I don't know where that came from...**

 **Please review!**

 **Until next time...**


	13. Author's Note: NEED TO READ

**Hi guys! I wanted you guys to know this:**

 **IM SUPPPPER SOORRRY THAT I DONT UPDAT WHEN I SAY I WILL!**

 _ ***IMPORTANT NEED TO READ***_

 **I will try to update every story at least once a week, but I was just thinking 'Screw posting schedule! I have 6 stories going right now! I'm just gonna update whatever day of the week I want!'**

 **ok, that's it.**

 _ ***IMPORTANT NEED TO READ OVER***_

 **thanks for your understanding, and thank you sooo much for all the support in every chapter! You have no earthly idea how good you make me feel when you compliment my writing! Your opinions mean everything to me, and if you don't like something, I will do whatever I can to work on it, if you tell me.**

 **Bye!**


	14. Chapter 12:Itself

It was like a ghost town. But technically, it was.

Sophie landed by Calla's tree, smelling her special soup.

It was quiet, until someone appeared beside her.

"Go home, Foster." It was a hologram. Keefe's hologram.

"You must befo-" Sophie smashed it.

"You must learn to stop betraying the people that love you." She replied to the broken piece of metal.

She ran to the girls' treehouse, to her bedroom, and slept. She slept for hours, maybe even days, leaving the world to fend for itself.


	15. Chapter 13 Preview

_**General POV**_

Turns out the world wasn't very good at it.

While Sophie was in her deep slumber, someone visited her.

They had on a black cloak, but there was no white eye. It was a white outline though.

The figure moved too quickly to see what it was.

They left a note.

It read;

 _We know who you are._

 _You know us, too_

 _You know where to find us._

 _On the twelfth at midnight. Be there._

Mean while...

 _ **Ron POV**_

Sophie has been missing for a month.

Harry, Hermione, and I are left alone at Havenfield.

Edaline and Grady left, saying that they needed a break from the memories.

That gave us plenty of time to search the house for clues as to where she could be.

We started downstairs, finding a note in the trash saying that someone was going to the caves. Hermione decided to stay and search her room.

We found an empty blue vial and a book.

They were both a bust. Nothing important.

 _ **Hermione POV**_

Ronald and Harry went to the caves.

I searched her room.

Everything was a bit...familiar.

The bookshelves lining the walls, the closet filled with uniforms, the nightstand stacked with textbooks.

But one book was hidden from the rest, along with a note, a photo, and an iPod.

There was also evidence of someone visiting Sophie.

Big feet, carpet covered in dirt, a talking mirror, a bracelet on the flo-wait. A talking mirror?

"Vertina! What happened the last time you saw Sophie?"

"Fitz came in and took her. That's all I know." Vertina was filing her nails, not even looking up.

"Thank you!"

I stepped out of the mirror, pulled out my Imparter, and said, "Show me Fitz Vacker."

The flashing crimson reply was **_~OUT OF RANGE~_**

I found a ball that looked kind of like those fortune telling eight balls.

It had a screen where the eight would have been.

Well, this might be that spy ball Sophie was talking about. It was worth a try.

"Show me Fitz Vacker." I said, and the screen lit up to show Fitz eating dinner. Alone.

It worked! Now where was Sophie?

"Show me Sophie Foster."

A blonde girl in a canopy bed appeared, sleeping. There were beautiful flowers dangling from the top of the canopy.

Sophie was... asleep? This whole time?

 _ **Sophie POV**_

I dreamed of Fitz and Keefe and Dex and Biana and everyone I knew.

We ran on rainbows, we danced on lakes, we sang on mountain tops, we slept on clouds. We did anything we wanted.

Until we didn't.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha" someone behind me laughed evilly. I turned to find Gisela taking Keefe...all over again.

"NOOOOOO!" I sobbed. "GIVE HIM BACKK!"

That scene replayed hundreds of times, all in different ways.

I woke up in a cold sweat.

Then fell asleep again seconds later.

But not before I saw the note.

What!?

The dream went something like this:

 _I was walking to see Calla. Calla was alive! Jolie, Edaline, and Grady were there, being one big happy family...without me._

 _When did Jolie come back? What if Jolie never left? What if I never went to live with Grady and Edaline?_

 ** _General POV_**

Sophie fought the tragedies she faced in her sleep, but soon...it became reality to her.

Meanwhile, Hermione had been very busy.

 _ **Hermione POV**_

So Sophie has been asleep this whole time because of what?

The flowers? There was a page and a bottle on her bedside table...could she have drunken that and...fallen asleep for a month?

No. No sedative is that strong, and Sophie would never willingly drink that. Her bed was pretty clean: all the sheets straight, Sophie lying on her back with her hands over her abdomen. She looked completely in peace. Except for her face. She was frowning, crying.


End file.
